


Lie Back and Think of Hellsing

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sinister cult seeks a virgin vampire. Seras Victoria chooses to invalidate herself with the most sincere candidate. Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can play "spot the Harry Potter reference" if you like.
> 
> I'd like to thank the "little_details" community at LiveJournal for some wonderful suggestions and jokes about evil cult plots which were used in this story.
> 
> Thanks also go to dasaod for beta work, and also to wtfsad for beta on the non-smut parts.

Seras Victoria walked into Sir Integral's office expecting another routine assignment. She sat down in the chair and waited expectantly while her master's master smoked and shuffled papers on the desk.

She was almost ready to risk speaking first when the other woman looked up and said, "A religious cult needs a virgin for a ritual and we're fairly sure it's you they want."

Seras blinked a few times. Sir Hellsing was not known to make jokes, and if she did they would probably be funnier than this.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Sir Hellsing?" she finally said tentatively.

"A man has been caught attempting to break into our office in Scotland. He had a map of Hellsing manor and an intriguing document in Old French regarding virgins. Unfortunately the regular police caught him instead of us, so we've been unable to get further information."

"Virgins," said Seras.

Integral nodded and took the cigar out of her mouth. "Virgin vampires," she added. "It's an interesting topic. You do see where you fit in now, I think?"

Seras, still shocked, nodded reluctantly. "Yes, that does… apply. But what on earth do they want with a virgin?"

"Right now, we don't actually know," replied Integral.

"They probably don't know either," said Alucard, suddenly materializing in the corner. "It's in the standard instructions for evil plots. You always need a virgin."

"You would know," muttered Integral, stubbing out the cigar.

"This sounds like a pathetic bunch. They'll put Seras on an altar and then end up reading her dark poetry and making incomprehensible threats."

Integral nodded, "Scrabble. It will probably end in a scrabble game."

Seras was beginning to get angry. "Will you please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?"

They didn't.

Alucard was grinning now. "Maybe they need a vampire virgin to catch a vampire unicorn?"

"I would think they'd be herbivores," said Integral.

Seras was about to interrupt again when Walter did it for her, entering the room with a pile of papers.

"I've found out more about this cult," he said in his usual serious voice. "They're centered near Normandy. Apparently they were suspected of capturing a young woman in the area a few years ago. She managed to climb out a window and escape. But she found out the details of their plan, though no one took her seriously at the time."

Alucard held out his hand. "They preyed on the locals." He ticked another item off on his gloved fingers. "Then they told the victim their entire plan. Then an unarmed young woman was able to escape. I told you we were dealing with amateurs."

"Will you let Walter finish?" said Seras somewhat desperately. "What did they want the girl for?"

"Apparently they worship a dark vampire god, and she was to be his next incarnation. Only a virgin vampire is usable for this, and they threatened to turn this girl into one and use her for the ritual." finished Walter.

"So that's what they want with me?" asked Seras. Walter nodded at her sympathetically.

Alucard smirked. "And this god isn't going to wonder why he's suddenly a small blonde woman with large breasts?"

"You are not funny," said Seras, knowing he would ignore her completely.

"If they have a vampire at their disposal, why don't they just get another girl and turn her?" asked Sir Integral.

"Apparently the vampire connected with their organization was killed by Iscariot operatives while on an unfortunate vacation in the south of France last year. Since then, this group has decided to take more direct measures. Thanks to our efforts, there simply aren't that many vampires anywhere," said Walter.

Integral shook her head. "It sounds like it would be a fun exercise for a few of our new recruits to wipe these people out. There's no reason to concern ourselves over this."

"I hope not, my lady," replied Walter. "However the organization itself seems to have agents in place here in England as well, and there are rumors that they have some person who is a regenerator, with technology similar to Iscariot's."

"That's a point," said Sir Integra. "Have you heard back from Section Thirteen on this yet? You said they knew something about this organization they weren't telling you."

"They always do," said Walter. "But meanwhile I'll go call them back. I think I can get Father Maxwell to co-operate."

Walter left the room again, almost brushing against Seras as he passed her. A vague thought that had occurred to her before nagged at her mind, but she pushed it away.

"Well there's an easy to way to solve this, you know," said Alucard lazily. "Invalidate the police girl."

Seras sat up in shock. "You have got to be joking!"

Integral lit another cigar. "That would buy us some time," she said. "The cult would lose interest in us for now, and we could track them down later, while they were still looking for another virgin vampire."

Seras jumped up, "I am not going to lose my virginity!"

Integral looked up as if she had just noticed her. "I was speaking theoretically, police girl. Sit down and be quiet."

"I fail to see why we should remain theoretical about this," said Alucard. "She's an adult, surely she could get herself a lover if she hasn't got one already."

Integral looked thoughtful again, and Seras began to get even more nervous.

"How would you like it if someone ordered you to have sex?" Seras protested.

Her master laughed. "How do you know no one ever does?"

Integra glared at him.

"I was talking to Sir Integral," said Seras.

"Oh, lying down with a man is the least she would do to save Hellsing," laughed Alucard.

"We aren't discussing my sex life here," interrupted Sir Hellsing. "Though I must admit I'm surprised the police girl has held out this long, hanging around the troops all day."

Seras's red eyes grew angry but even under the circumstances she knew she could only go so far. She calmed down and began to speak.

"Some of the men are nice enough, not that I really think of dating in my condition. But those seem to all have girlfriends, or boyfriends, or something. Then there's a few that give me filthy looks, and say horrible things about me when they think I can't hear."

"I told you," said her master cynically. "There's interest. Just pick one."

"Really horrible things," said Seras. "Things like, 'I wouldn't do it with a dead body, would you?' and 'What would anyone want with a woman with a ten-inch tongue?'"

"That man has no imagination," said a voice from the doorway.

Sir Integral looked up. "Pardon me, Walter?"

The butler walked into the room with a piece of paper. "I said that man sent me the information."

The young vampire shook her head to clear her hearing as Walter dropped the paper on Integral's desk.

Integra read it and looked up gravely. "Plans are in place for members to return here soon, with a possible regenerator. And they really do claim to have a way of finding true virgin females."

Seras opened her mouth. "What, like a television detector van?"

Sir Integral looked as if she were trying not to laugh, and even Walter seemed to be holding his mouth especially straight. But then Integral turned back to her butler and asked,

"So what's the procedure for loss of virginity, exactly?"

Alucard, still lurking in the corner, laughed out loud then.

"I meant by the cult's standards!" she snapped.

Walter hesitated just a moment, then said in a calm voice, "Well, the usual apparently, a completed act of intercourse with a male."

His boss nodded, and looked to Seras Victoria. "It's that, police girl, or you continue to attract a Paladin Anderson we are not prepared to deal with. I'm only telling you this for your own good, you know."

"Who says they'll stay away just because I'm not a virgin anymore?"

"They have no grudge against us or you personally. If you can't incarnate their god, they'll look for someone else they won't find. And we'll be able to worry about them when the newest troops have had better training."

Walter was now looking concerned. "Sir Hellsing, surely you aren't suggesting that Seras Victoria should…"

Seras gave him a pleading look but Integral was already gesturing toward the door. "If you don't have any more relevant information, you may leave."

Walter gave a brief, "Yes, my lady," and left again.

Seras watched him walk down the hall, something occurring to her but being pushed yet again to the back of her mind.

"You may go also, Seras Victoria. Report back when you've given this matter some rational thought."

"There is no way I am going to –-"

Sir Integral interrupted, "You are dismissed."

She nodded and left, heading for her room confused and angry.

She sat down on the edge of her coffin bed, cursing her master and every generation of Hellsings under her breath. She had run out of every word she knew and begun a new round when there was a knock at the door.

When she opened the door to see Walter, she was surprised, but let him in immediately.

"Seras Victoria, I'm sure if you talk to Sir Integral further, she'll realize the unfairness of the situation."

Seras shook her head. "I think I've given up. I am, as my master said, an adult, and sex can't be so bad, can it?"

She sat back down, and Walter sat next to her, looking as dejected as she felt.

"Well, no, it's not really," began Walter. "But honestly, you deserve better than this. Love, romance, that sort of thing."

"Dinner and a movie at least, I should think. But never mind, I'll settle for one night with someone decent. You'd think it would be easy to accomplish. I have the world's best pick-up line. "Do it for Hellsing."

Walter laughed. "You'd think it would be easy for you in any case."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. "You can't be determined to do it this way? I assure you that I'd rather fight this regenerator hand-to-hand myself than see you do something you'd rather not."

Seras shook her head. "I'm not a medieval saint. I'm just a lonely vampire, and I might as well get this over with."

She saw him shake his head with a sad expression. "Very old-fashioned, aren't you?" she asked.

"Not that old-fashioned," he answered. "And if you're really set on doing this, I'm sure it's up to you. Meanwhile though, I'm going to talk to Maxwell again."

"How do you get all this information from him? He's always such a bastard to most of us," the vampire said.

"He's not so hard to deal with," said Walter. "I promise to send him a couple of pairs of Integra's underwear, and he'll tell me anything."

He got up to leave, but she stopped him.

"The problem is who," she went on. "I can't exactly take a personal ad in the newspaper. We're still pretending the vampire business is low-key."

Walter nodded. "There aren't many troops stationed here right now," he admitted.

"I really have thought of all of them. The few who are single are a truly distasteful bunch with sick minds."

"I hate to say this…" began Walter. "But Alucard…"

Seras sighed, an effort for someone who no longer had to breathe. "I thought of that of course. But even if he would oblige, I just couldn't. One minute you're in bed with a humanoid male, and the next you're looking at the ooze with a thousand eyes. Besides, how can I have sex with someone I call master?"

After a moment Walter said, "Well, actually, a great many people—"

"That's not what I mean. Alucard is out of the question."

Walter nodded. "I can't say as I blame you. But if you're eliminating him, and the troops, who is left really? Even everyone in the current serving staff is female."

Seras nodded, and then looked at him for a moment. Suddenly her thoughts coalesced in her mind, and she saw the old butler in a whole new light.

"Say, Walter, you're a man!"

"Well-spotted," muttered Walter. "Your point?"

"And you like women, and you're single," she said. He nodded, beginning to look very suspicious.

"And you're not especially kinky," she said. He remained motionless, and she added tentatively, "Unless you are…"

"I don't use wires in my personal life, if that's what you're getting at," he said. "But you can't possibly be thinking of me as a candidate."

"Why not?" asked Seras. "You're perfectly decent. A real gentleman in fact."

"I simply couldn't." Then he added. "I don't mean I physically couldn't. Please understand, I'm seventy years old, Miss Seras, and under these clothes I look it. Even with your eyes closed, you can hardly pretend I'm a handsome young actor. "

"Perhaps I prefer handsome old actors," she said thoughtfully.

"Honestly, this is ridiculous," he said, getting up again.

She caught his hand. "You'd be doing me a very big favor."

The butler crossed him arms and looked at her. "I don't think I've ever had a sexual proposition phrased quite that way."

"Are you saying you're interested?"

"I'm afraid I'm a bit beyond interested," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If this were a few decades ago we might well have had a completely different conversation on this subject, without threat of evil cults. As it is, however --"

She was a little intrigued at his words, and beginning to become a bit lost in her efforts to get him to agree. "I don't have many choices. And this could be interesting, at least, don't you think?"

She looked into his green eyes and watched as he closed them in thought. Finally he sighed. "I'm giving in for all the wrong reasons, I think. But if you're really sure, I'm available."

"Tonight?" asked the young vampire.

He raised his eyebrows. "It's late already now. The sun will be up soon. Sleep on it, at least. Then tomorrow evening, if you still feel the same way, we'll see."

"Thank you," she said with some relief.

"The pleasure is…" he trailed off, clearly unwilling to finish the sentence.

She leaned forward then and kissed him on the lips. She had no idea what to expect. His response to her gesture felt pleasant and, even in her nervousness, was a little exciting.

When she pulled back, he was gazing at her as if he already had regrets. She tried to smile and in the end he gave a dry laugh and said. "Interesting. Yes. Sleep well, Seras Victoria."

This time as he left she stared rather blatantly at his backside. He really was built well for a man old enough to be… She blocked that thought out too. "It could be worse," she thought to herself, picturing Alucard with multiple eyes and the most annoying of the soldiers. That thought was replaced by speculation on how Walter would look without a shirt, and on that note, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras woke well after nightfall, a dream of carnal knowledge of Walter C. Dornez echoing in her mind. It had been disturbing but slightly intriguing, even to the point of causing certain physical reactions. She was now quite set on her course of action. She sat up, ran her fingers through her hair, and looked at the table across from her. Beside her nightly blood bag, she saw a note. She knew who it must be from, but still opened it with some curiosity.

Miss Seras Victoria:

As I have recently informed Sir Integral, communication with Iscariot about the cult's plans has not countermanded the need for urgency. However, I feel I would be remiss if I did not encourage you to reconsider the plan you decided upon this morning when I was in your room.

 

Nonetheless, should you decide to take this option, please leave a note on my door and meet me at midnight on the fifth floor in the room off the east hallway.

Yours sincerely,

Walter C. Dornez

Seras saw no reason to change her mind. At best, she would have an interesting experience. At worst, she would obey her master's orders and save her own skin.

She decided to go for a stroll on the grounds, stopping on the way to put a small piece of paper on Walter's door reading, "See you then. Seras."

The grounds were peaceful, free of anyone but the occasional patrolling guard. Seras walked the perimeter, thinking of only one subject: sex education in the British school system.

She had learned all the anatomical basics, plus what she had picked up from her classmates and later from talk among policewomen. She wasn't worried about theory. And judging from the way she felt when she woke up from that dream, either her glands functioned adequately or this wasn't going to depend on glands after all.

She was beyond nervous, but somehow the fact that this was Walter she was dealing with was reassuring.

Around ten o'clock she met with Sir Integral. Integral herself refused to state the problem as a direct order. But she did tell Seras that for her own good that she should find a solution to the problem. The young vampire merely nodded and said she thought she had it under control. Fortunately the knight didn't inquire about possible partners. Perhaps she thought Seras had been lying about having no love interest, because she couldn't possibly suspect that Seras was about to have sex with Walter. What would she think if she did?

"It would serve her right if it did bother her," Seras muttered to herself as she went back to her room. Fortunately she had no other responsibilities tonight. She had an hour and a half left, and she spent much of that taking the longest, hottest shower of her life.

Then she stood looking at the few outfits she still owned. It didn't seem right to wear her uniform, though for all she knew Walter liked her best in that. If he liked her at all, and wasn't just doing this out of an odd sense of duty.

"You're being silly. Why else are either of you doing this?" She thought about that and decided not to answer the question.

"And clothes are not the point here." She threw on a blouse and skirt. Make-up would be a mistake, she was certain of that.

She headed for the fifth floor, wondering why she was being asked to go there rather than Walter's room. Her tension increased as she climbed the stairs. What if he changed his mind and didn't show up? She wasn't sure if that would be a relief or a disappointment.

But when she knocked on the door she immediately heard his voice inviting her in. She opened the door and stood for a moment in surprise.

This was a huge bedroom lit by many candles scattered around it. She could see two vases of roses from where she stood. Finally she focused on the large bed which dominated the room. It was made with dark carved wood and had green satin hangings over it.

Walter himself was sitting on the bed wearing only his ordinary shirt and pants, with his hair down and his monocle missing. He gave her a small smile which seemed almost nervous, but surely Walter never felt that way.

She walked in and shut the door behind her. She kept looking around her, appreciating the glow of the candles and the preparation which seemed to have gone into this, and a little afraid to look at her partner for the evening. Finally though, she did. He was still smiling.

"Is it too much?" he asked gently.

"No," she said, finally walking toward him. "It's lovely, honestly. But what is this room, and when did you have time for this?"

"This is the main Hellsing guest room, actually. In the days of Sir Hellsing's grandfather and father, it was used quite frequently, but the present Sir Hellsing almost never has overnight guests. I paid some of the staff extra to make sure it was freshly cleaned, and the little additions were no trouble. It seemed only right that things be nice for you, considering the unfair situation, and the fact that I have only myself to offer."

He was looking into her eyes again and now she was certain that he was nervous. That was touching, really, though she was still glad one of them knew what they were doing. She walked forward and he held his ungloved hands out toward her.

She took his hands in hers and stood there looking at him. There was no denying that he was handsome, even with the lines in his face and the slight harshness age had brought to his features. There was something fascinating and almost inherently seductive about seeing him like this, no longer dressed up in his precise butler clothes and with that lovely black hair falling around his shoulders.

"If you change your mind at any point, however far things may have progressed, then it goes without saying—"

She nodded. "I know. But I'm all right, Walter." She touched his face then, running her fingers along his hairline and down his cheek.

"Are my hands too cold?" she asked him. She hadn't noticed extremes in her body temperature since the change, but neither had she been touching people.

He picked up her other hand and kissed the fingers, murmuring, "They're fine. But Miss Seras, if there is anything that you don't like, or that you would like, you must tell me."

For a moment, she thought of speaking, of delaying this somehow, or trying to understand more of what they both were feeling. But in the end she gave in to the pressure and curiosity.

She nodded again, then leaned down to embrace him, putting her head next to his. He had a pleasant scent, like soap His body felt good against hers, and she liked the soft feel of his skin pressed against her cheek. If she thought too hard about what had brought her here it was still awkward. But the fact that it was Walter, and that he was a seventy-year-old butler who enjoyed books, old movies, and slicing up the undead, was no longer the difficult part.

She kissed him on the mouth then, and he responded warmly, gently parting his lips for her. She used her tongue carefully in his mouth, moving her hands up to stroke his hair. This was a good kiss, she decided, and her body was deciding the same.

Walter was exploring her mouth with his tongue now and she made a small sound as she tightened her arms around him. Slowly, without really thinking about who was doing what, she felt herself lowering him onto the bed and they were pressed against each other kissing intensely.

This continued, Seras growing more relaxed and excited, until it hit her that their legs were still hanging off the edge of the bed. She pulled away and leaned down to take her shoes off, throwing them into the corner. Walter watched her with a serious look.

She wondered if he was being a butler, even tonight. "You don't want me to get up and put them away neatly right now, do you?" she said to him.

He thought for a moment and threw his own shoes into the same corner, showing no concern when one scuffed the wall. They moved up and put their heads on the pillows. He looked slightly embarrassed and she knew she also must.

He turned back to her as they lay side-by-side and began stroking his hand down her side, leaning in to kiss her face and neck. Seras tried to concentrate on the physical sensations and not on reality or even on the rest of what the night would bring. She enjoyed the feeling of his hands and mouth on her body and when he reached for the buttons of her blouse with a murmured "May I?" she gave a hurried nod.

He unbuttoned her blouse quickly and precisely, looking into her eyes the whole time. She watched his hands, with their veins and small wire scars, as they pushed off the blouse and began to touch her skin. He was not only careful, which she could have predicted, but gentle and sensual. He traced his hands over her upper body and down her arms as she almost shuddered at the feeling. Then he reached behind her for the clasp of her bra. She heard him ask "May I?" and she closed her eyes murmured a little "Of course," as he took it off and dropped it beside the bed.

Seras Victoria had hardly been ignorant for all these years that she was twice blessed in the mammary department. And this had always been a worry of hers, that a lover would have some fixation with her breasts, or worse dislike their aesthetics. But when she opened her eyes Walter was not looking at her breasts but at her shoulders, where her bra strap always left deep marks, especially since the change had done so much to her circulation. He reached out his hand, concern in his eyes, and traced the groove in her shoulder with his fingers.

"It's all right. I'm used to it," she said softly. Walter stroked her hair in reply and placed his lips where his fingers had been. The tenderness of his actions was undoing her completely. She closed her eyes again and lay back, feeling his mouth and tongue moving along her shoulder and then all over her chest. As he began to lick her nipple she felt the pleasure intensify and began to make small encouraging sounds.

He spent a great deal of time kissing and sucking at her breasts, using his hands to stroke her chest and belly and to hold her hand when she reached down toward him in distracted excitement. The arousal she was feeling was now taking her mind off the original purpose of this exercise. She began to wonder if Walter felt the same way, and she when he raised his face she saw that he was a bit flushed but still looking at her with his usual impenetrable expression.

"Are you all right so far, Miss –"he hesitated then. "Seras. Do you wish to continue?"

She had been certain that was obvious. Surely he didn't think she was faking her reactions? In the end she nodded and reached for his shirt.

He helped her remove it. He was visibly aroused now, and she thought of trying for his pants also, but the nervousness was overtaking her again. "My hands might shake, and he might stop me, and then what?" She would take a few minutes to get used to this.

She simply sat then, touching his chest gently and looking at him. He didn't have the perfect skin some young men might have, and he had a few scars, and even a few white strands in the hair that sprinkled his chest. But his body was muscular and she enjoyed touching him. Though this whole situation had a tinge of the ridiculous he held himself with an attractive dignity.

She kissed his cheek then. "You're a very handsome man, Walter," she murmured simply.

"Candlelight softens the effects of old age, I suppose," he replied mildly.

Seras shook her head and said, "You must be aware that I can see perfectly in the dark."

She put her arms around him then and pressed herself close to him, running her hands over his back. His hands reached the waistband of her skirt then. She unfastened it herself and slid it off, then watched as he reached for her knickers, nodding at his murmured question.

She closed her eyes again as the cloth slid down her legs. She felt exposed, and she was beginning to grow nervous again. He was touching her waist and hips now, still moving slowly and gently but though she trusted him she couldn't keep herself from feeling uncomfortable. As his hands finally reached her upper thighs and she realized the moment of truth was nearly at hand she pressed her eyelids shut tightly and sucked in air through her gritted teeth.

Walter stopped touching her for a moment; then she felt his hand on the side of her face. "It's all right. I'm not going to do anything else."

She opened her eyes and sat up, shaking her head. "I'm just a little nervous. I don't want you to stop."

He turned to leave the bed. "I refuse to take advantage of you and this awful situation you are in any further."

She placed her hand on his bare back. "That's not the only reason I don't want you to stop." It was completely true, but she wasn't sure he would believe it.

He didn't turn around, and she embraced him from behind, pressing herself against him and whispering into his ear, "Please."

"I'm only human," she heard him say. She thought it would be the wrong time to point out that he was the only one present who could say that.

He moved out of her arms, but before she could form the words to object again she saw he was retrieving something from the bedside table. He turned around again facing her.

"It's just some massage oil," he said. "Would you like to turn around?"

She did so and soon felt him stroking and then gently manipulating her shoulders. The feeling of the oil and his strong hands was relaxing, and as he moved his hands down along her spine she felt the tension leave her body again.

He picked up her arm and rubbed in slow circles from the wrist up. He repeated this process with the other arm, then whispered "Lie back."

She lay down then, looking up at him as he placed another small amount of oil on his hands and began to stroke her chest. His hands on her breasts again turned this from a relaxing massage to something much more stimulating, and she began to whisper encouragement as he touched her lower and lower.

His hand moved through her hair toward her clitoris and he began to press it lightly, moving his fingers. She pressed back against his touch, wanting more. He continued this, and then moved his fingers to her entrance.

She heard him ask "May I?" again, and she murmured something that she hoped would be taken as an affirmative. She was sure she would never hear anyone ask permission for anything again without a certain feeling of randiness.

He pushed one finger, still slightly slick with oil, inside her. He brought his other hand up to continue the stimulation of her clitoris and she felt the sensations intensify. She loved this feeling, that these delicate parts of her were being pleased and treated properly, and when he gently added another finger inside her she gave a pleased cry.

He began to set a rhythm with the motions of his hands and she murmured "more" to encourage him. Suddenly she felt his hand leave her clitoris to be replaced by his mouth. The feeling of his tongue pressing her there was amazing. She kept her eyes closed to appreciate the overwhelming sensations, and also because she thought this probably looked a bit ridiculous.

She felt a small sucking motion now, giving and incredibly stimulating, and she buried her hands in his hair. The feeling built until she realized that she was near release, and a climax ran through her body.

She lay there for a moment, still stroking his hair, and said a soft "Thank you."

He moved up to lie beside her, and told her not to thank him. She looked at him again and she still saw an aging fighter but now felt that something important had changed. She wanted this man, whatever that might mean.

She reached for his pants, no longer hesitating, and removed them. He watched her seriously as she pulled off his boxer shorts as well.

Her eyes went first to his erection but soon took in all of him. "I still have to say that you are a good-looking man," she said softly.

He touched the side of her face softly. "And you are extremely beautiful. But that rather goes without saying, as I imagine everyone must tell you that."

"They don't, though. Do you really think I am beautiful?" she asked.

"Certainly. I always have."

She found that extremely touching, and preferred not to look into his eyes at that point. She began to kiss his chest then, licking his nipples and using her infamous tongue. He tilted his head back and uttered a small groan, and she found excitement in the very fact that she had broken his long-held composure. She stroked his hardness then and felt his sigh.

He reached for her chin and brought her face to his for a deep kiss. She lost herself in this and soon found herself lying under him and looking up into his eyes. She parted her thighs for him as he knelt before her. She felt him touch her again gently, then felt the tip of his erection on her. She began to brace herself but he did not push into her yet.

She waited, feeling relaxed and intensely pleased as he played there, rubbing against her clitoris and using his tip to stimulate her. He still regarded her seriously but there was something heavy-lidded and aroused in his gaze now.

He continued as the sensations built until she nodded at him, so aroused herself that she didn't want him to delay. He spread her gently and began to push inside.

This held much more of pleasure and less of pain than she had been expecting, but there were moments of discomfort. Any time she seemed tense or silent, he would stop and wait, pulling back slightly until she encouraged him with a touch to continue.

Finally he was all the way inside her, his face over hers, his hair hanging down. It was almost too intense already, not only the feeling of him inside her, but the way he was holding back not to hurt her, and just his green eyes looking down into hers.

"All right?" he whispered.

"Yes."

She moved her head up to kiss him, shifting her hips slightly to indicate that he could start moving. He did, pumping his hips gently, increasing the rhythm while watching her face for her reaction. It felt even better than she had thought it might, and she gave a small cry and licked his shoulder.

He increased the slow rocking to sharper movements. Even with this increase in her pleasure she couldn't help watching his reaction. She could tell he was still controlled, still looking at her with concentration. She began to rock beneath him, both to intensify her own enjoyment and to see if he would finally give in.

He stroked his hands along her sides, rocking harder, making her shudder as she felt another climax approach. She murmured a small incoherent plea for more and when he heard her he and reached between them to stroke her clitoris. This was more than enough, she came immediately, feeling it even more than the first time and gripping him with her arms and legs in reaction.

He was still looking almost seriously at her, no longer moving though he had not had his own release yet, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Take your pleasure, Walter," she said.

She kissed him deeply and he began to thrust into her. His face took on a look both intimate and desperate, and she almost turned away herself. But in the end she was still staring, fascinated, as he came inside her with a shudder and a whisper of her name.

He stayed still for a moment, then moved onto his side moving away from her slightly.

He looked at her and sighed. "I hope that wasn't too bad?"

"You can't seriously mean that," she replied.

She picked his hand up and held it, and he moved closer to her again. She lay still, listening to his breathing, until he spoke again.

"It's only that I feel rather guilty, when all is said and done. I mean, saving Hellsing wasn't exactly my main motivation here. Or even saving you, as there may yet have been other ways to do that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I wanted to be with a beautiful woman," he said. "A beautiful woman I rather admire," he finished almost silently. "I feel I should apologize, somehow."

"So you weren't doing this completely out of duty or as a favor, but because you found the idea of making love to me appealing? And that's supposed to be that bad part?" She laughed.

He squeezed her hand gently. "I only hope you feel that way later, but you probably won't."

She wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't want to get up yet," she said.

"You must be tired. You may stay here as long as you like. No one but me comes into this room."

She looked at him pointedly. "I was hoping you didn't have to get up yet either?"

His look held tenderness then, and relief. "No. I'll stay as long as you like as well, actually."

He put an arm around her again, in a tentative way that seemed ironic at this point. She cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. She really wasn't very tired, especially since it was night. But she had never slept in anyone's arms as an adult and she decided she would rather not miss the chance.

When she opened her eyes, the sun was flooding the room. Walter was still holding her but was awake, watching her as she blinked and stirred. She sat up, realizing she was in bed with a naked butler, and no longer a virgin, and wondering how she was supposed to feel about it all.

"I'd really better go. Usually no one looks for me in the day, but if they do, they look in my coffin. And I know you have your duties. Sir Integral must be ready to wake up."

Walter put a hand on her shoulder briefly, then got up and began to collect his clothing and dress. "She's been up for at least an hour by now. She must have had to get her own morning coffee."

"Oh dear. I wonder why she didn't call your cell phone?"

"I doubt she would, but if she did she must be wondering why I left it off."

"You didn't."

"Of course I did. Some things shouldn't be interrupted. This room is on the alarm system and the intercom, if there had been a real emergency."

Seras laughed as she watched him button up his sleeves. She got out of the bed and found her underwear and her skirt.

"You'd better head straight to her," she said. "Once you've retrieved your tie and vest and all that. I'm sure she'd faint if she saw you without them."

Seras was looking for her blouse now. Walter came up behind her with it and held it as she put her hands through the sleeves. As she buttoned it, he brought over a hairbrush and began to run it through her hair.

She turned and embraced him, not knowing quite what to say. Finally it was he who spoke.

"I've had a long life, but never a night quite like this. I'm sure if I could live as long as you will I would still not forget it," he said.

He held her for a long time and then kissed her gently on the lips. He let go and walked to the dresser.

"I'm sure you don't want a memento of this occasion as such, but I saw this today, when I was shopping, and I thought of you."

He handed her a box, and she opened it to find a scarf with a gold and red pattern.

"The gold matches your hair a little, I thought, and the red goes with your eyes."

"My eyes," she said in surprise. "People are always staring at them, to the point that I want to wear sunglasses even for the troops. And even Alucard is always reminding me that they used to be blue."

"I never saw them when they were blue. I like them as they are. But if you don't like the scarf—"

"I love it," she said firmly, and honestly. She kissed his cheek.

He nodded. "Please take care of yourself, Miss Seras. And thank you, though that doesn't quite cover it."

She was forming the words to thank him instead when he touched her hand one more time and walked out the door.


	3. Epilogue

A week went by, and Seras Victoria saw almost nothing of Walter. He dropped her blood bags off while she was asleep, and when she went to his office he always seemed to be on his way out. He was polite, but he was successfully avoiding her. She wanted to speak to him; she wanted to do more than speak to him, but even when she phoned and told him she needed ammunition he sent one of the troops to deliver it.

Finally she took matters into her own hands and went to his room one evening. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"I need to speak to you," she said as firmly as she could, walking into the room. "And don't tell me you were just leaving," she added.

"I was, though. I was headed for the living room." He pointed to an array of cleaning materials.

"You were going to clean at this hour?"

He shrugged. "I find it calms me. But if you need to talk, I will listen."

"Sir Integra told me the so-called regenerator was captured by Iscariot, and fairly easily. It looks like the cult isn't much of a threat after all."

Walter dropped his eyes.

"You must have even more regrets about what happened then. I'm sorry. I couldn't have known."

"I know that. But what makes you think I have regrets? I thought I made it clear at the time that I enjoyed being with you."

"You said very little actually. "

"Some things don't need words."

Walter nodded, still looking solemn.

She thought for a moment. "I felt like I didn't want it to be over, that night. I don't want to go back to the way everything was with you."

"Don't say anything extreme, Miss Seras. You spent hours convincing yourself it would be all right, or perhaps even enjoyable, to sleep with me, so now you still want to feel that way."

"About the time you took my blouse off I stopped having to convince myself that it would be enjoyable," she said bluntly. "I've had a week to reconsider and I still feel like that."

She continued, "If you're avoiding me because you don't want to be with me, that's one thing, but if you're not—"

"I thought you'd just as soon not look at me right after you'd seen me naked, I think," Walter began to busy himself with his cleaning materials.

"Well as I just said, you couldn't be more wrong. What will it take to convince you?"

He continued what he was doing and didn't answer.

"Integral's sending us out tomorrow to France, to mop up whatever's left of that cult. It should be a routine thing, with arrests rather than shooting, but you never know."

"You never know what?" asked Walter with some curiosity.

"It's a whole new pick-up line opportunity. 'Give me one last night in your arms, in case I don't come back.'"

"You will come back. I'd be quite angry if you didn't, you know." He paused. "But do you really mean that?"

She knew she had won her case. "How about this line: 'Put down the feather duster; you'll need both hands for this.'"

She had never seen him smile in quite that way. As he dropped everything recklessly, she kicked the door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> The passage where Seras "notices" that Walter is a man is taken from the scene in Goblet of Fire where Ron remembers that Hermione is a girl. I couldn't resist.


End file.
